


please, please, please

by apurochi



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apurochi/pseuds/apurochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nagisa goes on a trip for like a week so thank god for cellphones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	please, please, please

**Author's Note:**

> I'm practicing. writing sex things is hard. I figured if they're not in the same room it's like putting half my foot in the water. I'm sorry for the smiths reference in advance.

“okay. tell me what you’re going to do when you fuck me.”

nagisa’s voice at the other end of the line sounded staticky and distant, underlining his absence. rei’s entire face and throat burned from just picturing the words that came to mind at nagisa’s request and he swallowed hard, robbed of the ability to speak by his own shameful thoughts. 

“come on, rei-chan. you promised.” the sweetness in nagisa’s voice placated him slightly, but it still took him a couple of seconds to get it together. 

“um,” he began. silence from the other end of the call betrayed nagisa holding his breath in impatience. “well, first I would lay you down on the bed—”

“ooh, I get a bed,” nagisa giggled. the interruption underscored how embarrassed rei was at even mentioning something as unnecessary and obvious as getting on a _bed_ , but he appreciated the opportunity to catch his breath and relax. he knew he wasn’t going to make this exchange graceful, not the first time, and taking a moment to admit it was the first step in letting himself continue.

“I would lay you gently on the bed and kiss you all over,” he elaborated. it felt extremely awkward to express the sentiment when he could only say it, not execute it, and he worried for a second that nagisa was already bored, but the burst of stifled giggles from his end of the call broke the silence very quickly. 

nagisa cooed into the receiver. “you’re so cute, rei-chan. a real gentleman. but seriously, keep going.” there was an edge in his voice that emboldened rei and terrified him deeply. he tried to center himself as much as he could.

“honestly, if I could, I’d like to kiss you for a long time.” he swallowed again and paused for a response, but it didn’t come. nagisa had left him in the open to wade through his own indecency. he knew where nagisa wanted him to get to, but he had yet to muster the courage, so all he did was splash around in shallow water. “your lips… are very soft.” more silence; pure torture. what a dumb thing to say. he was sure nagisa was angry with him now. rei desperately wanted to tell him—transmit the images telepathically if he could—but he found his thoughts hard to put into words. he was about to give in to his fears of nagisa giving up on him forever, but his soft voice from the other line kept him afloat.

“it’s okay rei-chan. take your time. I really like kissing you, too.” 

rei cursed himself for not believing. in order to elaborate properly, he conjured the memory of the last time he’d kissed nagisa. he felt the tips of his ears redden as he remembered how he’d _made out_ with nagisa, who’d climbed on him and straddled him and nearly smashed his glasses after throwing them against his bedroom wall. 

“do you remember the last time we did that? you held on to me so hard I thought I was going to die,” rei said.

“I was leaving for my trip! you are _so_ mean. what does that have to do with anything, anyway?”

“I really liked it when you bit me.”

silence, then, “oh?” nagisa sounded very amused.

“I think if you let me I could kiss you forever. I like the way you grab onto my hair to hold your balance.”

“you’re evading the subject, rei-chan.” foiled again.

“I’m thinking about you kissing me to help me paint this vulgar picture,” rei offered, shamelessly trying to buy time.

“well, get to it! you kissed me and then what?” clearly it didn’t work. rei knew he’d gotten to the end of his skirting around. he noticed that nagisa’s breath had gotten a little heavier, and he wanted to encourage it and exploit it if he could. rei didn’t think it was very fair if he was the only one suffering.

“assuming that I’ve already removed your shirt and tossed it haphazardly into the hamper,” (this earned him an “ugh, you nerd.” from the other side of the call) “let’s say I’m pinning you down on the bed now.”

apparently his proposed scenario caught enough of nagisa’s interest to make him stop for a moment. “go on,” he said. rei slightly felt more in control and straightened up in his chair, arching his back a little proudly.

“well, this is when I start kissing you all over. I’m kissing your neck, down to your clavicle and sternum.”

“come on, rei-chan, don’t just start listing things off your anatomy book.” even though he was chiding him, rei could distinguish the slight pant in nagisa’s voice, and it pleased him immensely. 

“I guess I could stop before I get to your chest if you _really_ want me to, nagisa-kun.” 

“no! stop being an asshole!” he sounded impatient, but not mad. “what _about_ my chest?”

rei had become extremely full of himself after getting nagisa so riled up, but as it dawned on him that he actually needed to say what he was thinking, he felt his stomach sink. he couldn’t actually say those words out loud to nagisa without dying or ceasing to function—or going to jail or _something_. it wasn’t until he heard the hitch in nagisa’s voice as he said “please, rei-chan, please” that he was released of his embarrassment and shame, leaving him with the realization of his growing erection after piecing together what nagisa had been doing on the other line. 

“I—well, uh.” rei took another moment to get himself as together as possible in his present state. “now my lips are on your chest, and I’m slowly tracing circles around it with my tongue.” he mechanically recited the images as they came into his mind—things he would have been ashamed to say even at his peak of boldness, but which ceased to bother him because he wasn’t really paying attention anymore. his words became background noise to nagisa’s labored but steady breathing, the tiniest moans mixed in with brief, sharp exhales. the pit in rei’s stomach was gone and he felt his breath thicken with arousal. he eventually trailed off, letting himself abandon the fantasy to visualize nagisa instead.

“rei-chan,” he gasped. “you’re hard too, aren’t you?” even past the point of no return, rei still found himself able to blush at nagisa’s blunt inquiry. 

“I—” he swallowed. “yes.”

“will you touch yourself for me? I want to hear you,” nagisa said. rei breathed out and closed his eyes. he pictured nagisa’s hands guiding him as he undid his zipper and tugged off his underwear, feeling his erection spring out into the open. he felt embarrassment wash over him again, but with nagisa it was okay. he was completely immersed. encouraged by the rhythm of nagisa’s breathing, he let his hand wander down to stroke himself in time with it, exhaling sharply into the phone.

“nagisa-kun,” he said. he didn’t really have much else to explain.

“when you say my name like that it makes me really happy. are you feeling good?”

rei let his measured grunts speak on his behalf, reddening again at the idea that he was letting himself go in such a way when he had never done anything like it before, but like always, like always, with nagisa it was okay. both of them panted and groaned as they continued, fueled by one another.

“rei-chan, I think I’m going to come soon,” nagisa said, and it was his sharp little moan as he did so that finally caused rei to come as well, and the pleasure surged through his entire body after knowing that nagisa enjoyed himself. after a couple of moments of both of them basking, nagisa caught his breath and laughed into the call. rei couldn't help but burst out into laughter too.

“that was fun, rei-chan, thank you. I’ll call you again tomorrow.” he hung up cheerfully.

as he regained his composure, rei looked down at the mess he'd made of himself. “oh my god,” was all he said. he was still smiling.


End file.
